Toy World
, Art Gallery |BGM = Merrygo (Fast - Big Urotsuki) Merrygo (Slow - Small Urotsuki) |Map ID = 0611, 0614, 0615, 0616, 0617 |Primary = kuraud }} Toy World (滑る世界, Suberu Sekai, Slippery World) is one of the main worlds accessible from The Nexus. Features Toy World is a large, fairly open world filled with many colorful cubic structures made out of red, blue, and green blocks, reminiscent of Block World from Yume Nikki. Using the Rainbow effect here or in the Nexus causes the portal to change color. Some areas are covered in a slippery purple tiling that slides Urotsuki forward until she steps off the tiles, and in addition many purple cylindrical blocks of several sizes form patterns along the ground; you can walk over the small ones, but the large ones will block your path. Wandering around the world, you will happen upon many benches and vending machines too small to use. Entering from the nexus will initially place you in the center of a circle of large blocky pillars. A fair distance to the south of the entrance there is a long yellow railroad that runs across the entire area. Walking along it to the east, you will eventually encounter a series of green block towers, one of which contains a door to a tall room with a long ladder that leads up to the Day & Night Towers. If you chainsaw the creature in the middle of the towers and return to Toy World, it will be infested with Shadow Ladies, which will only go away once you are caught. If the Toy World has been karmically filled with Shadow Ladies, there is a stationary shadow woman just southwest of the cheese plate who will become huge when Urotsuki eats the cheese or uses the cake effect, and will let you sit on her lap if you interact with her instead of catching you. There is a plate of cheese at the center of Toy World, surrounded by blue bricks. Eating it will make you shrink, putting Urotsuki into the Giant Area, and eating what remains on the plate while small will make you grow back to normal size. Additionally, there are also two gates in this area made of green bricks, which will take Urotsuki to the Mini Area regardless of her current size. In addition to changing the size of the world with the cheese, the world will preserve its size upon leaving the area; if you leave through the Nexus portal while it is giant, it will be giant again when you re-enter. Despite this, if Urotsuki has the Child effect equipped, she will always be taken to the giant area; on the other hand, if she equips the Stretch effect, she will always be taken to the normal-sized area. This allows her to change the size of the world without even interacting with the cheese. West of the entrance to the Day & Night Towers is an enclosed area blocked by cylinders which Urotsuki can pass through when at normal size. Within this area contains a door leading to Symbolon and a vending machine. This vending machine, which can only be used when shrunken, can be accessed by shrinking Urotsuki with the Cake effect inside said area. Using the vending machine has a chance of giving a green potion, which further shrinks Urotsuki, allowing access to the door. Giant Area The Giant version of Toy World is accessible by eating the shrinking cheese at the bottom of the Main area. It is essentially the same area, but Urotsuki is smaller, allowing her to enter a door found east of the entrance that would normally be impossible to enter otherwise. In addition, you can now use the miniature benches and vending machines seen around the area. Inside this door is a small hallway, similar in style to the Day & Night Towers. Heading south takes you to the Red Brick Maze, but if you interact with the wall on the east, you can find a door to a small room featuring some bouncing purple cylinders, bouncing in a circle in the center of the room. Mini Area There's an alternate version of the world accessed by traveling through one of two brick gates, or if you enter from the Art Gallery. The area contains a large toy box, surrounded by several purple and lavender sliding floors from the other version of the world. If you enter from the Art Gallery you will spawn inside the toybox, where you will confront a sane Shadow Lady, and a 3x3 grid where you can "play" tic-tac-toe, which is enclosed in a clock. If you touch her, she will follow you, remaining sane. Like any Shadow Lady, if you attack her with your Chainsaw, she will chase and attack you; if you are caught (Which occurs quite easily, as this Shadow Lady is only slightly slower than Urotsuki walking, and, if the Bike is equipped, will become as fast as Urotsuki on her Bike), you will be sent to the same area with the bouncing purple cylinders in the path to the Red Brick Maze. The exit, in the wall to the east, is boarded up if you enter this room by getting caught, so you can only exit if you have the Chainsaw effect. This is the only Chaser trap in the game that can be escaped without waking up or using the Eyeball Bomb effect. Using the Haniwa Effect will cause the four green cylinders within the enclosure to move south. Doing so will open the path to the shortcut from the northern exit of the tic-tac-toe area, but with the northern exit closed off in the process. The southern exit leads to a small sliding floor puzzle. Exiting the toy box will cause the Shadow Woman to become insane, but she is be unable to leave the toy box. By traveling on the yellow tracks, you can exit the toy box. If you entered from one of the two green gates, you will already be outside of this toy box. Traveling south-east from the exit of the toy box, you can find a lone blue block, with a special kind of cheese in front of it. Eating it will grow you into a giant, and you will be transported to the Mini-Town. Using the Cake Effect will cause Urotsuki to become giant without entering Mini-Town. Directions Nexus → Toy World Trivia *Before 0.101b, this area had doors to the Tatami Room and the Mini-Maze, which have since been removed in later versions. *Behind one of the miniature benches is a door that would be too small even for mini Urotsuki to enter. It's also hidden behind blocks, and as such there is no indication whatsoever of how one would ever enter it. *This world used to be one of a pair, under the name Toy World A. The other half, Toy World B, was reminiscent of the first few editions of Toy World. However, it was removed in 0.106, and its map was purged, rendering all of its content inaccessible. *The Rainbow effect was once located in this world's initial version. For the player to obtain it, a switch had to be found in order to deactivate a flickering barrier guarding the effect. It was then moved to the Theatre World. *All of the purple and lavender tile patterns scattered around the multiple versions of the world are patterns that can be made using tangrams, a type of puzzle toy where the participant tries to make unique shapes out of seven predetermined shapes. Gallery Toyworld-Tic-Tac-Toe.png|A blast from the past. Category:Locations Category:Kuraud Category:In Development